


Living With Your Shadow

by Bugkun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Abuse, ill add in characters as we go, ptsd like flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 years a boy no stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm holy fuck sorry, I love making characters suffer... Especially ones I love lmao...... But if you have any questions or such! My twitter is @totsukakira Thanks Vic for eating my food and editing this

A familiar smell was sweltering in the summer dusk, one he hadn't smelled in years; something from his childhood. He perused his mind in search of the source.

The memory sent Koga straight with shock. His mind swam, his heart all but dropping to the pit of his stomach. With a dismissive excuse about something he couldn't remember to his fellow unit members, he quickly lurched away to the nearest vacant practice room.

His breath coming out raggedly, memories of the days he'd forgotten- no- forced down. coming back in a flood. Someone entered the room, as if he could bring himself to care, let them stare- the proud Koga Oogami on his knees! What a sight it would be, right?

His hands flew to his mouth and he set his head on his knees, trying to block out the smell- no- block out the world. If only there was something, somone here. This had happened before but he'd always had Leon with him, this time he was truly alone.

And, as if the gods themselves had blessed Koga, a savior appeared. A question fell on deaf ears.

"Oogami," Adonis asked softly, the boy in front of him quivering, his face buried in his hands "Are you alright?"

He was suffocating, the only thing he knew was Adonis. All that mattered was Adonis. And as the familiar scent of cigarette smoke defiled his senses, threatening to consume his sanity. He halfheartedly choked out the boys name, like a plea to the gods, for something to save him.

Koga buried his head into Adonis's shoulder as soon as the boy was in reach, drowning out the nicotene fueled nightmare with the familiar scent. He clenched his jaw, gripping onto the lapels of his jacket with crushing intensity.

Adonis let his arms lightly enclose the other. Unknowing and at a loss, he did his best to comfort the smaller, to no avail. The shivers wracking Koga's spine grew in intensity, his heavy gasping and labored inhales drawing enough breath for the both of them. Adonis hadn't dared breathe since the other's hyperventilating had begun.

The first time he had chanced a question Koga only took a rasping breath, the fear in his eyes striking Adonis to his core. Once more he decided to try. Slowly prying the amber eyed boy away from him, he took a deep steadying breath.

"Oogami, let me help you. Please." his voice cracking on the last syllable, he raised his hand to push back the wolfish boy's hair. Koga flinched violently, face scrunched in momentary panic, only causing the ache in Adonis' heart to intensify.

Gently, he pushed the silver locks away from his face, his other hand rested on the boys shoulder. The other inched his eyes open, not meeting his concerned gaze. Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes and lightly clung to his eyelashes.

He gulped shallowly, his throat raw as he struggled with the words. Tears leaked from his eyes and his sobs renewed themselves.

"Please, just... stay," he cried "I'm so, so sorry but please, don't leave me. not yet... plea-please I..." he pleaded clutching at the others lapels, his eyes pleading and desperate. Tears unabashedly streamed forth, and he made no move to hide his face, keeping his eyes locked on Adonis's in a sort of question.

Struck by the raw fear in his eyes, the trust he was being showed washed over him. Koga trusted him, or perhaps he was so deeply afraid he could turn to anyone at the moment. Far be it from Adonis to turn down something in need.

He lifted his hand to the others jaw, brushing away the lingering tears.

"I'm here. And I'll be here. Don't worry Oogami, I won't leave you, so please. allow me to shoulder this burden with you." he whispered, slowly and purposefully. every word brought forth a new deluge of tears from Koga's eyes.

His sobs filling the room, his entire body shaking with the sadness he'd carried alone for so, so long. Those few words ridding him of his present fear. Back in that warm embrace, nothing felt gentler, safer, nor kinder than the purple haired boy in that instant. And in that instant, Koga laid his feelings bare, for the first time in all his 16 years, he trusted someone so deeply and profoundly that it shook him to his very core.


	2. Kindness Lies In Ichor Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue I guess but I feel kinda insecure abt this fic so probably not

Adonis had always suspected something was wrong with Koga. The way he carried himself, talked , acted. He didn't trust anyone, not completely. Adonis never understood the full extent of this deep fear the boy had.  He could never hope to obtain anything about his past, the only family known to anyone was his beloved dog.

 

But now, as Koga sat unraveling in his arms, he grasped at the fragile hope that he might learn something more. That he could be trusted. That Koga would love him like he loved koga, love himself like Adonis loved him. Adonis shifted, pulling Koga a bit closer. holding him tighter. Trying to keep him from completely unraveling as he carded a hand through the mussed silver locks.

 

He stopped for a moment, hesitant to interrupt the moment, scared to shatter Koga once again.

 

"Oogami?" He whispered "Do you feel safe to go home? Would you like to come home with me tonight?" He questioned, leaning away from the younger to get a better look at his state.

 

Koga loosened his grip on the taller's lapels, steadying himself. The room spun as he thought it over, but he couldn't be sure. What if he didn't like what he learned, he didn't want to be a burden either. And he was scared, he trusted Adonis and it might just tear him apart. 

 

But the way Adonis looked at him, the blue light from the moon pouring in catching his amber eyes caught his heart and set him alight. He was more scared to be alone.

 

"Will you, I mean... If its not too much to ask! Could.... Could you stay with me tonight?" He hesitated, his hands ghosting the others already crumpled school jacket. Adonis chuckled and Koga tensed, he should've expected this. Of course Adonis would say-

 

"Helping you would never be too much. I'd be more than happy to stay with you, for as long as you need." The smile upon his face melted koga to the core. His honeysuckle eyes lit with a warmth and kindness unrivaled by the gods own ichor. His tears threatening once more. His throat constricting, the only left he could do was nod, his vision blurring once more.

 

After excuses where made to questioning upperclassmen, after  teachers and classmates where dodged. The two entwined hands, heat radiating between them on the windy night.

 

koga unlocked the door to his apartment and Adonis ushered him in, locking the door behind him. Once he turned around, Koga had Leon in his lap and his face buried in the corgis fur. Adonis smiled lightly, laying his hand on Koga's head. he removed his shoes, leaning over to untie the others.

 

"H-hey! I can do it on my own, dammit!" He said bashfully, disrupting the dog in his lap. "Here, take Leon,"  Shoving the dog onto Adonis. meanwhile Leon had other plans and jumped out of Adonis' arms and quickly scuttled off into what he assumed was the kitchen.

 

koga tried standing , but his fatigue betrayed him as his legs wobbled. Adonis stood, slipping an arm around koga.

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some assistance?" Koga grumbled, his face red even in the dark entryway. Nevertheless, he stopped resisting and let Adonis carry him to his rroom

* * *

 

He set koga among the mess of blankets on his bed, taking the jacket he discarded and setting it on the back of a nearby chair.

 

"I'll be right back, you should get something to drink." He turned to leave, but koga reached out and grasped his shirt, quickly sitting up.

 

"O-Otogari! Don't go..." He trailed off, avoiding eye contact. The boy in question turned, catching the others hand in both of his. Their hands starkly contrasting in punches the dim light.

 

"Don't worry, I'm staying. I'll be right back okay?" He lifted the slender hand, locking eyes, he pressed a kiss to the calloused knuckles.

 

He slipped his hand away and was quickly lost in the darkness of the hall, leaving the golden eyed boy behind. Koga's head reeled, the warmth and softness lingered on even after the door clicked shut and the boy with dewdrop lips was gone.

 

Adonis was in a similar state of disrepair in the kitchen. He pulled a cup from the rack next to the sink steadying himself and his thoughts against the counter. He grabbed the pitcher of water next to the refrigerator, a bit surprised by the normalcy and neatness of the apartment. 

 

How ironic, he couldn't help but think. he'd just done something so huge and yet all he could focus on were the minute details.

 

As he lost himself in thoughts, the cup in his hand overflowed, the cold water snapping him back to reality. With a muttered curse, he set down the cup and cleaned the mess around it. He pressed his palms against the cool countertop once he had finished, the embarrassment seeping into his body coursed through his veins and left blush risen in his cheeks. 

 

Leon scampered in brushing against his leg and whining. looking around, he spotted a half full dog bowl on the counter. he set it on the ground patting the small corgi's head as it chowed down.

 

Shedding his heavy school jacket, he made his way back to Koga's room with the glass of water in hand timidly he knocked on the door, and entered

 

"Oogami? I-uh I brought you some water, after that much crying-" A grunt from under the shifting mass of covers cut him off

 

"Yeah, yeah...." A sigh. "That was nothing but a brief show of weakness!" Adonis chuckled and handed him the cup. The gray haired boy took a few large gulps, before leaning over to set the cup on the floor. The other stood awkwardly by, unsure of what to do until the wolfish boy reached out and clasped his hand. He jolted, looking from his hand to the warm honey eyes

 

"You... You don't hafta stand there you know," A pause " You can s-sit or lay down or! I mean, you.... UGH! Just... Just come here."

 

Adonis couldn't be happier to oblige.

 

As Koga pulled him down, their fingers entwined and covers were dispersed between the two boys. Adonis pulled Koga a bit closer, not that he minded. Koga wrapped his arm around the purple haired boy, not that he minded. And calmly they slept.


End file.
